theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Momoko Akatsutsumi
Momoko Akatsutsumi is the self-proclaimed leader and first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z. A thirteen year old Otaku in seventh Grade with a major sweet tooth who is admittingly not the best at school. Momoko lives with her parents Hachizou and Kakiko, and her more serious little sister Kuriko Akatsutsumi. Momoko is represented by the colors Pink and Red. Her symbol is a Heart. Momoko is voiced by Emiri Kato in the original version and dubbed by Nicole Bouma. Personality Otaku Besides being an avid lover of junk food and boys, Momoko is mostly known around school as a hero/heroine freak who usually makes references to the Super Sentai series on a normal basis. During school breaks she can be seen using brooms or a duster to "play fight" or act out her favorite scenes. During her daily life, or battle, Momoko will try to imitate scenes from the series she watches and more then half of the time, seems successful. It's possible she has action figures or toys, as she was seen playing with Ken's when she was acting as Mama for him. She also made Ken play with him until being scolded and being sent back to work. Momoko seems to favor the Mahou Shojo series. Once she even wore a hero mask when she couldn't transform, but this proved to be useless... Sweets Momoko is also a major sugar junky. She is easily swayed with this, such as being offered cake or cupcakes if she studies an entire evening. However, its clear she seems to be torturing herself with such methods but if its to get her snacks, she'll do anything to get them! She loves sweets so much that if someone steals them from her, she won't stop until they give it back and even while Mojo Jojo is her enemy, she showed him how to really eat the treat he stole from her. Causing the two of them to act casual, then remember they were enemies. When the girls were turned into children due to eating magic-laced lollipops, she was seen carrying the bag with said lollipops. Despite her sweet love of all things sugar, this eventually turned sour when she got a bad cavity and had to get to the dentist. Meeting with Mojo Jojo there, who also was afraid of the dentist. Boy Crazy Momoko, to put it simply, is in love with love. She may be intrusive and intrusive when it comes to THIS, however, WHILE trying to faire a Sakurako gain the affection of a boy who is in love UN, although it does not work until later when the child admits that his crush on her , A) YES. I even tried to help Fuzzy win The heart of the girl that I was in love with, and even demanded to know about Miyako more about the guy that he likes and even admitted that he is jealous of Miyako because of what is popular with the children. Momoko was only shown with a few guys during the series during its run. Such as a Hero she had an idol crush on, which only ended in heartbreak when she saw him and his soon to be fiance. A weatherman right after, a monster/villian she ran away with, and even a boy she dated but only for an episode when she fell out of love with him. And also to note, in the manga she is in love with a rich boy who only likes her Blossom self and has no clue Momoko and Blossom are the same girl. At the end of the series it was revealed that Momoko's dream/biggest desire is to someday be a beautiful bride. Blossom Although she is not much like the original Blossom, Momoko does share SOME things with her. Such as the fact both of them are crafty and somewhat manipulative, shown when she could cry on que, unlike Miyako and Kaoru who had to force themselves to cry. While she can be childish, unlike the original Blossom. Momoko is also smart like her and does have her brilliant moments. She's also a good fighter and a true friend. Powerpuff Girl Z The first to turn into her PPGZ form, it began when Momoko was only trying to enjoy a treat after a long day of school and male sports spying. As she noticed a strange white light flying through the sky she ran towards a small girl playing with a toy who was almost hit by this weird light. This began her change into "Hyper Blossom", after which she seemed very confused. But was finding great fun in playing with her yo-yo weapon and the little girl. Blossom's yo-yo can be controlled with ease by her and is shown to be very strong with a near-unbreakable string. She charges it with energy so that its strong upon impact! As well as tie it around objects to help her or smack things with it, without charging power. Usually her attacks are named after sweets and other foods. While on one hand she usually relies on her weapon, Blossom also posesses flight and strength, as well as throwing her giant bow like a boomerang at the target as shown during the second opening song. Blossom was also shown to have amazing reflexes, as demonstrated when she managed to catch all of Ace's throwing cards with ease. Appearence Momoko is a young, thirteen year old girl with light skin and hot pink colored eyes. Her hair is orange-red with neat cut bangs, reaching almost her feet when worn up with a red bow. It's shown to be almost floor length when not worn in a ponytail. Momoko is normally depicted in pink or red shades, but also has black clothing that isn't worn too often. In the first season Blossom wore a loose-fit sweater with a white shirt "base" with small yellow heart on the center and red and light pink striped sleeves. A pair of jean shorts, resembling a skirt with short white socks and hot pink and white tennis shoes. In the second season, Momoko switches to a light pink long sleeved shirt with a loose white tee-shirt top over this depicting a winged heart on the center with red thin-lining. Her jean shorts/skirt now a short hot pink skirt, the same socks and brown hiker shoe-like boots. For swimming Momoko has a ligh pink frilled biniki with multiple hot pink hearts on them and ribbons at the straps and hips. For fancy occasions, she is seen wearing a black dress with pink flowers and ribbons randomly placed along the dress and matching red-magenta sandles with heels and small flowers. For Gym class she wears the normal uniform, but with hot pink shorts and powerpuff Z Belt. At bed, Momoko always has her hair down and wears a light pink pajama set with hot pink lining, a low frilled neck with two heart buttons, and a light yellow and red checkerboard pattern on the ends of her sleeves and pants. During the second intro, Blossom is seen wearing a pink shirt with short red sleeves, and a red jean skirt/pair of shorts with her powerpuff Z belt. During the ending of the first season she wore a black midriff t-shirt with skirt and pink and red sandles that tied around the ankle with tiny flowers. In her liberty bell form, she wears a red, yellow, and blue bathing suit like outfit with dark blue cape, elbow gloves, and above the knee boots. She also has a blue headband with star on her forehead. On the Christmas themed episode, Momoko wore a special red-pink Christmas Dress. Along with the other two as they flew around delivering presents. Quotes *''"Since ancient times, Red is always leader."'' * "My first kiss was with a frog!" (Episode 45, part 1) * "When lonely, snacks are best." ''(Episode 48) Trivia *''Her panties were revealed in one episode. They are pink with strawberries on them. *''Momoko surprisingly gets along with many villians. Often sharing agreement with Mojo, both of them shared snacks, and both of them are terrified of the dentist. Also she considered running away with another villian until realizing that despite how hurt she felt, it was stupid to be so upset over one little disagreement and useless feelings.'' *''Originally in the second season opening, Blossom/Momoko posessed many "glitches". They took some episodes to be corrected.'' *''In the original PPGZ ideas, Momoko was to be more blossom-like and didn't seem as childish. '' *''Its possible that Momoko appears naked in the first ending theme. As it ends she is shown undressing and letting her hair down. Then in bed she looks to the camera before turning with the blanket over her shoulder. However, the only pair of pyjamas she owns are long sleeved and while in the bed, nothing looks like pyjamas on her shoulder or wrist. '' *''Momoko shares a slight voice simularity with Tsubomi Hanasaki from Heartcatch pretty Cure. Ironically, Tsubomi turns into Cure Blossom and her theme color is pink while both of them share Heart icons. '' • Coincidentally, both Momoko and Tsubomi share their first and last name with Momoko Hanasaki from Wedding Peach. * Her favorite food is Mr. Octopus wieners / hotdogs. (Episode 3, part 2) Gallery Hyper.png Spa group.png Giant beta.png|Beta Blossoms Collector8.png Vol15.png Vol5.png Vol3.png Aw~.png Pose.png Next.png 1.png PPGZ Game.png CD.png Group Pose.png Henshin.png Manga.png Near final.png Original.png PPGZ edo Japan and Professor.png Blossom.png MrOctopusWiener.png|Favorite food: Mr. Octopus wieners. (screenshot from Episode 3, part 2) vlcsnap-2014-06-29-15h18m05s250.png| Momoko's first kiss. (screenshot from Episode 45, part 1) Category:PPGZCharacters Category:PPGZFemales Category:Main Characters Category:PPGZ Category:Powerpuff Girl Alternates